Watching you
by themakeshift91
Summary: A random scene where Kyo and Yuya are travelling...POV of each...she confesses... My first ever fanfic! Pls review! ! ALSO, check out the drawings in the new chapter :
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever!! Pls enjoy and review!!

Kyo opened his gleaming ruby eyes, as he felt a soft nudge to his right shoulder. He turned his head to look, not one bit curious – he knew what it was – but he just wanted to look.

The woman had fallen asleep next to him, her back against the tree trunk, her legs bent at the knees in front of her. She'd taken the place of where his katana had been propped beside him and now it was in her clutches, as if it was hers to protect, hers to guard. Kyo ignored any significance of it.

She was slowly sliding sideways, her head resting on his shoulder as her weight continued to press against him.

Some of her hair had slipped from the ribbon she used to draw them back, the long golden strands of them contrasting against the black of his clothing. Her pale skin contrasted against his tanner one, her small hands against his larger, more powerful one…her entire being contrasted against him. Soft gold hair against his untamed raven black; her small female body with its fullness and curves against his, muscled and scarred from years of fighting and killing… they were so different beyond just the physical aspects. Why she chose to follow him, he didn't know. Maybe she was still after his head for the money. But he wouldn't consider what it would be like without the nagging woman beside him.

She slid an inch further, her head slowly coming off his shoulder.

Slowly, Kyo eased her off him, returning her to her original position. She began slipping to the other side. Silly woman. He had to take care of her even in sleep.

His arm slid around her shoulder to bring her back upright. He frowned when he saw her still grasping his katana. With his free hand, Kyo attempted to pry hers off his sword, and in doing so caused her head to loll and land on his shoulder. Back to square one. How can anyone be so stubborn even unconscious?!

"Kyo."

He stilled at the soft murmur of his name. She was always calling him. Angry, sad, scared, happy… "Kyo", his name, would escape her lips. Even close to dying…he gritted his teeth and banished the memory. He was only Kyo, never Onime no Kyo, never the killer of a thousand men, but Kyo.

She stirred, and he remained unmoving, his arm resting lightly over her shoulders until she'd stopped moving and her breath returned to the soft tempo of complete sleep.

He had never been used to having someone sleep so close to him, especially during long strenuous journeys. He had had women, before this one came along, but after they'd pleased him with whatever it was he paid them for, he'd be gone the next hour. But for this one, he didn't need to pay for amusement. Even if he'd tried, which he wouldn't (why should he for someone so damn ugly?), she'd have thrown a fit, and that itself was free. Kyo grinned to himself.

One arm cradling her at the shoulders, the other her head, Kyo shifted further away from Yuya and with caution lowered her until she laid on the ground. Kyo then arranged her to lay flat on her back. Yuya continued gripping his katana, an observation causing him to narrow his eyes at Tenro.

_You better not be enjoying being in my woman's arms, you bastard._

To which his sword replied slyly_: Thought you said she was ugly._

_She is. But only I can think that._

She breathed peacefully through parted lips, her face entirely relaxed. So innocent, he thought. Those green eyes that betrayed all her thoughts were closed. Those cheeks he enjoyed making them blush pink when he groped her were a soft creamy colour. That mouth with its pink lips that would never cease to yap and talk, especially when he wanted silence to think, was only making small breathy sounds of respiration.

Kyo's eyes travelled further down to her chest which was rising and falling lightly. Tiny breasted woman, Kyo snickered, but would he change that? No way in hell. He didn't need any other man coming after her. But then again, it would've been a leisure killing men who touched his woman. No, Kyo figured, it was better this way. Chiding her about small breasts was just pure fun, and he could use his theory that breast-groping would enlargen them. Kyo grinned again.

Damn, this woman was an infinite source of amusement.

There wasn't any fun in squeezing her breasts now that she was sleeping. Kyo suddenly realized that physical pleasure came second to pleasure in riling, taunting the woman. That didn't mean anything, he told himself. He had a healthy sexual appetite and was probably satisfied with all the women he had had before meeting this Dogface here. That's what he told himself. He ignored the rest of his conscience telling him that it was the woman herself he enjoyed, her existence he enjoyed.

His red eyes remained on a spot at the valley of her breasts and did not leave until he was convinced that there were no scars where that son-of-a-bitch Shinrei had placed the water dragons, where that bitch had slid her hand in to provoke the dragons. Kyo bristled with fury as he thought of how close Yuya had come to die, distortions of her chest as the dragons had squirmed restlessly, tearing her heart by pieces. How she had coughed up blood whilst his body weakened uselessly from Suzaku.

How despite the pain, she had given him a thumbs up with the smile and withering strength in her eyes telling him: You can do it.

No one. No one had ever given him such support, believing in him so unconditionally. And no one had ever willingly searched for him. Silly stupid woman was only looking for danger, never knowing what was right for her.

And what was right was that she stayed as far away as possible from him. But knowing the woman, she wouldn't. And he wouldn't do anything about it either.

Kyo watched her until his eyes closed at its own will and he succumbed to exhaustion.


	2. Yuya

Yuya squinted as the daylight arrowed into her eyes. Moving her head from side to side to observe her surroundings, she realized she was laying flat on the ground, one side against the tree. How? Hadn't she fallen asleep sitting next to…? Where was Kyo?

She sat up abruptly and twisted around.

She found him sitting, his back leaning against the tree.

"Kyo?"

No answer. He was asleep. Or was he? Even if he switched off, he was always on guard. Even the tiniest sound would rise him and his eyes would open, flashing those fiery blood-red eyes of his.

Other times, he would look exactly as he did now, and even if she called him he wouldn't answer, trying to ignore her. That arrogant, annoying, mean bastard.

But the arrogant annoying mean bastard had never lied to her, had never deserted her, had fought with his own blood for her. No matter when and where, if she called for him, he would answer her with a smirk on his face and demonic eyes blazing. Without him, where would she be?

Why was she attracted to him? This perverted, pig-headed, egoistical man who continually groped her as if he owned her. Who bossed her around, made her pay for everything, even for those women! Yuya huffed. She had better boobs than those women.

But then, he had such a dignity, such an honour that distinguished him from any other male species she had ever encountered. The demonic aura that spiraled around him, that was bound to him, never failed to bring out her fear. But at the same time, she was drawn to him. Drawn like a moth to a never ending flame. She didn't care if she was to burn.

"Kyo?" she called again. Nothing. She crawled closer to him.

His eyes were closed, his eyebrows drawn as they always were, his mouth set in a grim line as if sleeping were a great burden he could do without.

Without even realizing it, Yuya raised her hand, her fingertips reaching for his face with some notion to just touch him, to trace her fingers over the beautiful face, to brush over the frown he constantly kept, to tunnel her fingers into that mass of unruly hair…

But she was caught mid-way.

His eyes, the colour of fresh blood, fiery and intense in contrast to his midnight black hair, opened and stared directly into hers.

"What are you doing?" the question was soft and neutral and very bored.

Yuya flushed violently attempting to retract her hand, but he grabbed her wrist and held it where it was. Embarrassment flooded through her and her head tipped downwards, avoiding his gaze.

He grinned nastily, "That's funny. Did you trade your big mouth for some bigger breasts?"

Her head snapped up, fury all over her face. Yuya was about the yell some obscenity when Kyo grabbed her breast, squeezed and raised an eyebrow.

"Guess not." Kyo squeezed again, his grin widening cruelly.

"Get. Your. Filthy. Hands. OFF ME!" Yuya threw a punch at his face, and had it blocked by his palm. "I don't have to take this. I don't! Why the hell do I put myself through this? I feed you and I get insulted. I carry your damn sake all over the place-"

She had stood, was pointing a finger at Kyo who sat watching blankly.

She ranted on.

"I am NOT ugly and I have nice breasts!" Kyo cocked his head amused. "Yes I do!"

"I don't need you. I don't need this. I'm going." Yuya exclaimed with her hands on her hips. Then she turned abruptly, stuck her head up high with her eyes closed, and stated again: "I'm going."

Silence.

A few seconds later, a dark chuckle sounded behind her, "This is what you call 'go'. I see, no wonder we never get anywhere."

Yuya turned again. "You! I should've shot you while you were sleeping. You never change do you? What the hell am I doing staying here?"

"No one is stopping you from leaving."

Kyo's face had sobered and he was looking up at her with eyes that had aged beyond his existence, as if they had witnessed an inevitable apocalypse in the future to come.

_You can,_ Yuya thought, _tell me to stay and I will_. He was such a solitary man, he didn't need her. But she needed him. The last time he had left her still ached her heart.

_The walls of Aka no Ou's palace were crumbling all around them._

_"No! I want to stay with Kyo! I want to be with Kyo!" Yuya screamed as she ran towards the crumbling floor, planning to jump to him before the abyss opened in between them. He was bleeding, God, so much. She needed to help him._

_"Kyoshiro! Get the little bitch out of here!" He had ordered, his voice hoarse through the excruciating pain clawing into him._

_Suddenly she felt herself flying as Kyoshiro grabbed her at the waist and hoisted her with him out to safety._

_She had kept her eyes on Kyo's face, and he had kept his eyes on hers as the distance separated them. And he had smiled softly as he watched her be dragged further away from him, before being completely buried under the rubble…_

She loved him. So much.

"I changed my mind." Yuya clenched her fists and met his ruby gaze evenly.

"Fickle, aren't we?"

Mustering all her courage, she stepped forward and grabbed him by the lapels, dragging him up. Their noses came close.

"I am staying. I am going wherever you will go because-" she gulped, "because I love you."

No expression painted Kyo's face. He said nothing.

"You can't get rid of me, because I will search, chase until I hunt you down. I've done it once, I'll do it again so don't take me lightly."

This woman, his woman, never failed to challenge him, to intrigue him, to amaze him with her strength and determination, her passion and utter stubbornness. But Kyo did not respond, he waited her out.

Still she had no response from him, so she lowered her head and kissed him, pressing her lips to his. Pulling back she was blushing profusely, her cheeks were heated. She looked into his eyes for any reaction.

One sly sentence: "You kiss like your face, ugly."

"Wha-" Kyo enjoyed watching her entire head go red. If she were a cartoon, steam would have been shooting out her ears and nose. She pushed him away and then pointed at his face. "God, I hate you! You-"

"Hate. Love. Do you know what you want?" He grinned, his eyes glinting.

She saw a red haze. "I just confessed to you! I-" she blushed an even deeper red despite herself, "kissed you! Just because you've been with so many women before me-" she broke off with a loud frustrated growl, turned and marching off huffing, doing what she had just told him she wouldn't.

She was nuts. That was the only explanation for loving a man who didn't care an iota about her feelings.

"Where do you think you are going?"

The question, delivered in a low caressing threat stopped her in her tracks. His presence, dark, cold, and mysterious ignited a raging war between survival and desire.

Never turning, she kept her voice haughty and confident despite her legs threatening to fail under her. "I _think _I am going to get wood somewhere for camp. Since you're so useless, just sit where you are."

Yuya's next step forward didn't get her anywhere as she found herself pulled backwards by the neckline of her dress, bumping into a warm, hard male body. Arms came around her waist and shoulders, keeping her solidly in place.

Kyo's lips were at her ear, his breath brushing against her cheekbone.

"If you don't come back, woman, I will be the one who hunts you down. And I will be the last person you'll ever see."

Yuya's heart soared, and she found it extremely hard to breath, not from the physical restraint by the binding arms, but from such pure bliss! Did he love her too? He at least wanted her with him!

"O-okay."

Seemingly convinced by her stuttered assent, Kyo released Yuya, but held her by a wrist, turning her to face him.

Kyo looked down at her, into the deep forest green eyes, full of life, of curiousity, of strength, of everything he had given up on. Of hope.

Yuya looked up at him, into magnificent blood-red irises, eyes that had seen too much death, eyes of a solitary man who hid behind a killer alias, eyes that had condemned him as the Demon-child without judgment. Eyes that made him the Kyo she was hopelessly in love with.

Kyo's other hand caught hold of Yuya's chin and his head descended. Yuya was surprised, both by the softness of his kiss, as well as the act itself. His lips parted, nudging hers, and Yuya instinctively responded parting hers, her eyes closing to sensation. Kyo slipped his tongue into her mouth, sweeping and exploring, taking in the sweet taste of her.

Their tongues entangles, slid. Yuya's mind fogged over, giving herself over to Kyo, all her senses focused on her mouth and lips and the way she was intimately fused with him.

As he pulled back slowly, he said what could have been considered the closest to a confession: "I have had women," he admitted looking her straight in the eyes, "but I don't taste them, Yuya." He let her infer _Only you_.

He turned away and walked in the opposite direction to where she stood stunned, her moist lips still parted from their kiss. But it was not for long as Kyo turned his head, grinning and taunted: "By the way, touching my face will not cause any of my good looks to diffuse into your ugly face."

He continued to walk away from her, smirking as bullets and colourful obscene insults whizzed past his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Goddd its been so long…so so long..

I've finally put up the drawings that I said I would two years ago :P…Not great, but I tried, and I am pathetic when it comes to drawing frames and scenes…

I hope you all like it!

KYO AND YUYA FOR THE WIN!

Here are the links to my Deviant Art page…I've removed the http:/ and have added stupid signs that u should remove...for the first (##) replace it with . ! hope that won't distort it or whatever they do to links :P…PLEASE REVIEWWW

Page 1: themakeshift(##)deviantart(##).com/#/d3eau9w

Page 2: themakeshift(##)deviantart(##) .com/#/d3eaulr

Page 3: themakeshift(##)deviantart(##) .com/#/d3eauz9

Final Page 4: themakeshift(##)deviantart(##) .com/#/d3eavc2


End file.
